Passionate InuYasha
by SesshoumaruLuvR07
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FICInu and Kay are brother and sisterGASP!But don't worry, he is her foster bro PHEWWWW. But there is one problem that stops that...THEIR FEELINGS. Will their feelings interfer with their brotherlysisterly bond? SUSPENSE SUSPENSE


PASSIONATE INUYASHA

This is my 1st fic so welcome me wit open arms. I just started liking Inu when my friend (Marsha AKA InuYasha) told me about it.

Let me know what you think of it! THANX FELLOW READERS

NOTE: 2ND STORY WILL BE COMING SOON 2 A COMP. NEAR YOU LOOK FOR MY STORY AGGRESSIVE LOVE (NOT YET RATED).

Chapter One

By The Pond

"InuYasha!" said Kagome, sinking further in the water to cover her whole body. Only revealing her shoulders & above. "What the HELL are you doing?"

InuYasha was in a near by tree. "Why are you concerned?" he said, crossing his arms. "Can't I sit in a tree like I always do?"

Kagome gave InuYasha a hateful look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said.

"InuYasha..." she said with tempting eyes.

"What?!"

"SIT!"

InuYasha hit the ground with the hardest. The vibration of his gravitational fall reacted on the Earth's surface, making it shake also(A/N: HEEEEEEY!!!! I just went scientific..... COOOOWAAAAALL!!!!!!)

"Would you......STOP THAT!" he yelled, arising from his unexpected gravitational fall, making the whole world feel his enormously large vibration (A/N: Oh no, I'm doing it again. MAKE IT STO-O-OP!..................Okay.......I'm fine. BACK 2 THE STORY!)

"Look," said Kagome, still hiding herself. "just because you're my foster brother doesn't mean you get any special treatment...OR sneak peeks."

"What makes you think that I want to see YOU?"

" I'm sorry." She said, with an innocent face. "Just go home & I'll meet you there."

InuYasha left with a confused look on his face. "How does she change her attitude like that?" he thought to him self. "It's like she's two different people: Kagome &..... someone else."

As soon as Kagome was sure Inu was out of sight, she stood up, revealing herself. "Damn. I had the perfect chance."

As she sat, she began to think of what she should have done & should do.

"I should have told him then." In her mind, his name ran through her head.

Kagome's POV

Oh, InuYasha, I just want to know if you feel the same. My heart is screaming for you. When will you know? When will I know? The time to tell you is very close. I can feel it. I know I act as if I don't care, but I do. I do Inu. And when I do tell, I will wait for an answer; the answer I've been yearning for. For you to say you love ME!

End POV

Kagome thought of this from the time she got out of the pond & got dressed; to the time she was a mile away from home. All she could think about was her & the little secret she kept from her true love. Awaiting the day she would come to her senses & say "InuYasha, I love you."

Pretty cool so far HUH, HUH!!? WHAT DO YA THINK READERS? Not bad for my 1st chapter, HUH, HUH? WELL DON'T STOP NOW. DON'T LET ME STAND IN THE WAY OF THIS SPECTACULAR STORY. DON'T LET ME INTERUPT YOU FROM GETTING INTO THIS WONDERFUL NOVEL (THAT MY SOON MAKE IT BIG IN THE BIG STORIES OF STORIDUM) NO SIR REE BOB DON'T..........wait..... I'm inferring, aren't I? Sorry about that. Well here's the 2nd chapter. HOPE YA LIKE!!

Chapter Two

Close to the Truth

Kagome finally made it home. "Mom, I'm ba-ack." Kagome yelled through the house. No one answered. She heard a television on upstairs. She ran up the steps to see whose t.v. it was.

When she reached the top, she saw that InuYasha's door to his room was partly open. She only saw that the lights were off & the t.v. light shining through the crack. Kagome walked slowly to the door & pushed; without it making a sound.

There was Inu, sitting Indian style on the floor; shirt off(but sadly), pants on. He was in front of the television, eating a HUGE bowl of ramen noodles.

Kagome stood behind the cracked door, peeking her head in, staring at him. "He looks so sexy without his shirt," she thought to herself. Kagome's thoughts went from admiring, loving thoughts, to passionate, dirty desires.

Nearly in another dimension, the door flew open & Kagome fell through. InuYasha swung around in surprise, dropping his bowl of noodles.

"Are you INSANE??!" he yelled at her.

"I-I-I-I'm...." said Kagome, practically stumbling over her words.

WHAT are you trying to say human!?"

Kagome was getting pissed off at Inu's yelling & decided to finish this argument.

"IF YOU STOP YELLING I CAN!!!" she hollered.

InuYasha was surprised & got very quiet. "O.....Kaaaaay..." he said, slowly sitting on his bed. Kagome cleared her throat as if she were about to give a speech. "Now I have a chance." She thought.

As she walked toward him, her heart beat so fast, someone could dance to the rhythm of it. "InuYasha," she said softly." I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, seeming concerned. Butterflies took over Kagome's stomach completely. She completely blanked out.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inu asked her.

"I-I-I-I...." Kagome started to stumble even.

"Kagome, just say it already." He said, sort of demanding.

Kagome's POV

I can't tell him now. How will he react? It can't be now. He'll just look at me crazy like he always does. But just look at him. His body is so built. Look how his white strands of hair lay over his mid- built shoulders connected to his big muscular arms. I want him to hold me in those arms. I-I want him...NOW. Gods let him be mine. I want him to make me HIS bitch. I want you Inu. I want....OH NO! I'm off the subject!

End POV

Everything was quiet for a while.

"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha.

"Huh?" she responded, zoning back to reality.

"What did you want?"

"I-I-I..."

Inu thought Kagome was about to say something. "Yoooou..." he said, rotating his hands in a circle.

Still in shock, she kept pausing, but finally responded. "I-I-I-I...OSWARI!!" (A/N: Incase you people don't know, "Oswari" is the Japanese word for "sit". Yes, amusing .... I know.) Inu hit the gound hard. Kagome ran out of his room to hers. "aaaaAAAAAAHHHH.... KagomeeeEEEEEE!!" he yelled, still on his hands & knees.

"Sorry!" she yelled back before slamming her door.

In her room, she ran & jumped on her bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid bitch!" mocking her self on her actions. "You passed up another perfect moment." She felt like slapping herself until she couldn't take it. "Why do you have to be so difficult Kagome? Why....WHY?!"

Kagome fell asleep a few minutes later. As she slept, she dreamed of the only thing she could dream of, the love she has for InuYasha.

Chapter Three

These Are Her Confessions

YOU KNOW THE ....USHER?......THE SONG...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA.HA....HA..........

AAAAWWW, YOU DON'T CARE.

Kagome wake up in the middle of the night (A/N: She fell asleep in her shirt, skirt & under garments.) She slowly arose from her bed & walked toward her door.

Opening her door, she peeked out of it. She left her room & walked toward her mom's room. When she opened it, her mom wasn't there. "She must still be out." said Kagome to herself. She shut the door & walked further down the hall. She saw a light flickering in InuYasha's room. "He must have left the t.v. on again." She said, smiling. She started to walk toward his door. His door was partly open.

As she peeked in, Inu was asleep with his shirt still off; pants still on. Kagome admired him as he slept. "Even sleep, he is radiant." She whispered to herself. She walked through the crack of the door.

Walking toward him slowly, her thoughts got to her. "Touch him Kagome. Touch his soft, smooth body."

When she reached his bedside, she sat on it. Caressing his back, she got the feeling to kiss him. "Do it, Kagome." Her thoughts popped up again, trying to encourage her. "This is your chance; go for it."

Making her way toward his face, her stomach started to turn. Her lips were like an inch away from Inu's cheek when he started to stir. "Mmmm..." He started to moan & awake. Kagome jumped back in surprise. He sat up & stretched.

"Oh, no." she thought. "He's gonna look at you like you're crazy."

InuYasha looked to his left to find Kagome on his bedside. "Ka-Kagome?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Yea, InuYasha?" she said.

" He's so.... Calm when he is sleepy." She thought. "Wait... can this be the night? Can I finally tell him?"

InuYasha sat further up in the bed. "Did you want something Kagome?" he asked.

"In-InuYasha," she said very nervously.

"Yea?"

"If I tell you this, please don't yell."

InuYasha looked at her in a confused way.

What could she want?" he thought.

Kagome sighed very softly. "InuYasha," she said, putting her hand on his. Trying not to react, Inu just looked. "Kagome we've been through this before." He said, getting frustrated. "Just say it."

Kagome was getting frustrated also & did the unthinkable.

"You want me to say it InuYasha? Okay, Inu, I love You okay!" She said it fast, but Inu heard every word. "I'm madly in love with you & can't control my feelings any longer. And when I think about it, I you to be my first & I wish to have your children. Sorry I kept it from you for so long, but it was killing me to this point. I had to come out & say it. InuYasha, I love you!"

Kagome gasped for air. The room filled up with silence. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek. She lowered her head as to be ashamed of what she said. InuYasha took his hand to raise her head & wiped her tear with his thumb. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Kay...I have a confession to make." He said, rubbing the side of her face with his hand.

"What is it?"

Sighing just as nervous as she was, InuYasha shocked Kagome on what he said. "Kay... I-I feel the same way." In shocking eyes, Kagome didn't know what to say. Inu," she said, rubbing his face."please don't play with my emotions. This is serious; I'm serious." InuYasha smirked a little. "Kagome," he said. "I know that you're serious. I'm serious, too."

Kagome cried even more when she heard him say that.

"InuYasha," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Yea, Kay?"

"Kiss me.... Please."

InuYasha gave her a soft "feh". He got up & sat on the side of the bed with her. "My pleasure." He said; making his


End file.
